


My Two Sentence Horror Stories

by SkyDether



Category: Original Work, Two Sentence Horror Stories - Fandom, cw - Fandom, the cw - Fandom
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, 31 Days Of Halloween, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gore, Goretober 2019, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Horror, Mild Gore, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, True Crime, Two Sentence Horror, two sentence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: Yes, that's a really bad pun.I love "Two Sentence Horror Stories" on The_CW.The plan for this is to have a chapter/story for every day of October.A fun Halloween project.  I hope to catch up soon!





	1. Cartel

I never should have let him go back to the hotel alone but she was so pretty.

She danced for me while his blood drained into a cauldron from his suspended corpse.

......

......

......


	2. Suitcase

The hikers paused to watch the businessman lug an old gray suitcase into the woods.

4 years later, the dogs found it.

......

......

......


	3. Barn

In the barn, a cow stared at the stack of headless bodies as she chewed her cud.

In the kitchen, a stranger stared at the stack of bread as he chewed their tongues.

......

......

......


	4. Sisters

The mistress of the house listened to the sisters' desperate passion through the thin floor of the servants' quarters.

The police never found the murdered mistress's eye or the perverted girls.

......

......

......


	5. Knuckles

Her knuckles never bent again.

The final time was when her hand slid down the blade to the wound in his chest.

......

......

......


	6. Ink

Hot ink bled under the glossy skin of the inmate's eyes as he read the reversal of his guilty verdict.

His scream was almost as loud as when the Aryan Brotherhood of Graterford Prison tattooed the whites of his eyes black.

......

......

......


	7. Slab

No one knew the two girls were abducted and murdered by the creepy old man who lived behind their bus stop. 

He did a news interview standing on the cement slab he poured to cover up their remains. 

......

......

......


	8. Spades

Every time I beat my mother at spades, she beats my sister a little harder.

I hate to lose almost as much as I hate my sister.

......

......

......


	9. Sugarcane

Pedro waited for just the right moment before calmly shoving his cousin's arm into the sugarcane machine.

The foreman punished the boy by making him clean the blood and flesh out of the machine and in the 4 weeks that it took, he bragged about the injustice he had righted.

......

......

......


	10. Trapped

**SNAP** she heard the mousetrap spring shut and crept out of her bedroom to the kitchen.

Her bare feet followed a trail of blood from the twitching severed finger to the basement door.

......

......

......

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from posting any writing for a while.  
I thought this might help me to get over some anxiety.  



End file.
